Duas Almas
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: As experiências nunca se esquecem.


Acredite esta fic não me pertence, ela foi totalmente escrita pelo destino, mas foi realizada por mim. Aqui vão ficar memórias de alguém, que talvez em pouco tempo se vá, não tenho mais vigor para isso.

O sol parecia mais brilhante naquele dia, na verdade tudo parecia mais perfeito, aquele dia talvez tenha sido a minha salvação, ou melhor a minha perdição.

Foi naquele dia que eu conheci a Eduardada. Veio até mim com os seus longos cabelos cor de mel, encaracolados, e ah como eram cheirosos, com seus pequenos olhos verdes. Eu ja tinha me decido que eu nunca mais me apaixonaria por alguém de olhos verdes, mas quem disse que meu coração sabia disso?

Já estávamos no final do segundo bimestre perto das férias, quando meu anjo - ou meu demônio - apareceu a mim. E foi a partir daí, 15/06/2004, que o meu mundinho desandou.

Ela chegou de mansinho até mim, com um felino a sua presa. A musica "Malemolência" de Céu, pode dizer um pouco...

"_Veio até mim,_

_Quem deixou me olhar assim?_

_Não pediu minha permissão_

_Não pude evitar tiro meu ar,_

_Fiquei sem chão..."._

Eu fui a primeira pessoa a falar com ela. Sua voz me parecia mais com um doce veludo, e também como facas que se cravavam no meu coração. Tinha ciúmes de quem falasse com ela, embora não demonstrasse não queria que ninguém pudesse escutar aquela voz.

E foi para me enlouquecer que chegaram minhas férias, como eu não tinha pegado seu telefone? Chutei-me durante todo o período de férias, e foi nele que escrevi uma carta.

Eu ainda me lembro bem dessa carta, também ficara comigo durante dois anos! Pois queridinhos fale com uma das pessoas mais covardes que já existiu, se quiser leia de novo. Eu só demorei o período de dois anos para lhe entregar a bendita carta.

A carta era mais ou menos assim:

" _Oiii tudo bom duda?_

_Eu sei, eu sei, como uma machona como eu, que não escreve a não ser pra velório esta justamente escrevendo uma carta? Eita milagre né? Mais sabia que esse milagre tem nome?_

_Caraca, tu bem sabe o quanto o povo zoa de mim né, pelo fato de eu ter emagrecido de mais, e zoam até hoje me perguntando quem era o felizardo pelo qual eu estava apaixonada, e tu sabes melhor ainda como isso acabava rsrs._

_Eu se que nessas ultimas semanas me foram bastante frustrantes._

_Quando você chegou mês passado, eu não esperava por aquilo, mais não controlamos o destino não é?_

_Bom, eu acho que vou parar um pouco com estes rodeios, porque o que e tenho pra te dizer é uma coisa muito importante, e não queria que ninguém soubesse ta?_

_Duda, você sabe o quanto somos amigas né? E sabe muito bem que eu não queria perder tua amizade nunca na minha vida, mais eu prefiro arriscar. _

_Não vou lhe mandar nenhum poema tosco de uma pessoa que fez sei-lhá pra quem. _

_O que lhe mando apenas são minhas palavras._

_Duda, eu te amo. Mais não amor de colegas como o que talvez você tenha por mim. Mais um amor verdadeiro de uma pessoa pra outra. Se for falar que eu devo estar me confundindo, nem pense isso é o que mais quero na minha vida. O que eu mais quero na minha vida é isso. Um beijo teu. Eu quero poder ser presenteada pelo teu calor. Não me juge por ser assim. Não tenho culpa. Bom, é isso é simples, não queria enrrolar muito, bom, tipo, se não quiser não olhar mais pra minha cara eu vou entender, não se preocupe._

_Com muito carinho de quem te quer,_

_Carlinha_."

Por incrível que pareça quem forçou eu entregar essa carta foi a própria Duda, eu tinha lhe falado que eu tinha algo pra entregar, ela passou uma semana me _aperriando_ pra eu lhe entregar. E minha virgem Maria do perpetuo socorro! Como eu chorei depois que eu entreguei essa carta a ela! Como eu podia ter feito aquilo? Eu não podia estragar nossa amizade! Mais vou confessar que se eu não entregasse de vez rapariga da carta eu acho que me jogava no rio sanhaúa.

Eu falei simplesmente a segunda semana todinha do primeiro bimestre. E quando perguntei a um amigo meu, ele me respondeu que a Duda também. Bom, quem procura acha. Meu coração afundou mais ainda. Isso era um sinal que talvez ele não quisesse nem mais me ver.

E chorei, chorei, chorei....

Era domingo, eu estava limpando a sorveteria e a lan, quando ela chegou. E o que eu fiz? Corri pra dentro me tranquei no quarto. Minha mãe ia me chamar o tempo todo. "Carlinha Duda ta ai num quer falar com ela não?", "Carlinha, Duda já foi disse que depois iria falar com você!"

Eu já estava aponto de não ir mais outra semana, eu não tinha coragem para encará-la! Não, não tinha mesmo. Mais quer saber? Mandei o medo tomar no rabo e fui. Que fosse o que deus quisesse, e bem eu acho que ele não queria...

Mas fui com cara e coragem, eu entrei na sala já chamando atenção, coloquei minha melhor mini-saia, soltei meus cabelos negros, coloquei uma blusa preta que além de esconder um pouco do meu peito ele me deixava com uma cinturinha. E cheguei chegando. Eu coloquei até um perfume que eu detestava - e ainda detesto - só pra chamar mais atenção ainda. Bom, se isso fosse possível porque até meu professor tarado de química, parava pra ver a minha descruzada e cruzada de perna.

Eu estava mau naquele dia, ela só apareceu na segunda aula. Entro caladinha, falou um breve "oi" pra quem falasse com ela. E a encarei sinceramente eu não sei que, que eu tava fazendo naquele dia. Na terceira aula chegou um bilhetinho até mim.

Era da Duda.

" _Te encontro atrás do ginásio, agora no intervalo. _

_Duda_"

Minha pose de menina má? Caiu assim, como minha autoconfiança. Eu comecei a suar frio. Era agora. Todos aqueles dois anos que passei pensando nela, iriam se resolvidos agora, atrás do ginásio. Atrás do ginásio. Agora, eu queria que aquilo não existisse mais, ou então que caísse um avião em cima dele.

Mas, bem, tinha que ser AGORA. Porque se não, eu teria um troço. Eu tava chorando desesperada. E não sei como mais cheguei até lá.

Lá dissemos palavras grandes: "Ninguém" "Todo o mundo" "Sempre" "Amor".

Quer sabe exatamente com foi lá? Ta perguntando a pessoa errada. Porque eu não sei, foi tudo mundo embolado. No primeiro momento agente conversava, no segundo nos duas chorávamos, e no terceiro, bem, no terceiro, apenas no abraçávamos e beijávamos com vontades reprimidas há dois anos.

Depois disso? Um ano. O MELHOR ano, que eu já passei na minha vida. Não minto ao dizer isso, porque foi verdade. Amamos-nos durante todo um ano.

22 do 10 de 2006, essa data eu nunca mais posso esquecer. Estávamos nos amando no quarto da Duda. Quando a chave rodou. O que me lembro também daquele momento? O que guardo ainda hoje é apenas seu rosto se desmanchando em lagrimas, enquanto sua mãe batia em nós duas. A filha da puta tava batendo em mim! Na hora nem liguei. Soltei um ou duas pra mãe da Duda. Mas, logo fui quase expulsa da casa dela nua, ainda bem, que as portas estavam trancadas e ele teve que a abrir, tempo suficiente para me vestir.

Nem queria falar sobre o que aconteceu depois, mais não poderia acabar aqui.

Depois? Bom, depois tudo foi abafado. A mãe louca e istérica da Eduarda. A levou para morar em São Paulo. Mantemos contato até hoje, graças a deus, eu já pude em parte esquece-la, porque eu acho que nunca poderei esquecê-la totalmente, não depois de termos nos amado na forma que amamos. Seu lugar estará sempre do lado esquerdo do meu peito.

Depois que ela se foi, eu só faltei virar um alcoólatra, mas como nunca gostei de bebidas, continuei chorando m pranto em que lagrimas desciam ferindo-me a face. Não preciso muito dizer que repeti o ano. Cinco meses depois eu já estava seca, não tinha mais lagrimas pra chorar. Voltei a viver, eu acho que eu nunca fiquei com tantas pessoas como eu fiquei tentando em vão apagar ela.

Mas foi ai, que percebi que ela nunca poderia ser apagada da minha memória. Sim, ela não poderia. E aceitei, aceitei de braços abertos. Conformei-me. Conformei-me, que esta fase deveria passar. Eu deveria viver. Muitas E_duardas_ ainda viriam por isso, precisaria estar forte, mais esse forte não quere dizer fria. Mais quer dizer preparada para vida.

E agora termino essa "sem sucesso" história de amor.

Repito que não foi feita por mim. Mais pelo destino.

Porque se fosse por mim - quem me dera! - ela ainda estaria aqui comigo, e essa história posso vos afirmar não teria este fim.

_ by: ~PaulinhaKawaii_


End file.
